The Best in Me
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: "Just keep an open mind while you're here. Let his actions show you how much he's changed and for the record, Andy and David are still thick as thieves.


The Best of Me

"I know it's been a while since we've seen each other and we haven't spent much time catching up the last few years, but Erin…this?" Gail, one of Erin's oldest friends asked. Looking around the living room from the comfortable arm chair she was sitting in, her eyes stopping on the sofa across the room.

Erin Strauss and Gail Winters had been friends since high school. Gail knew everything about Erin's past and the challenges her life had presented. Strauss knew her friend was confused and even a little shocked. It had been almost 10 years since they'd seen each other and at least 5 since the last time they'd really talked and caught up on each other's lives. Now here they were in her living room, catching up.

Smiling, "Yes, Gail. I know it comes as a shock, but I'm happy. Maybe for the first time in my life I'm truly happy."

"It's more than a shock and I'm trying to wrap my brain around it, but Erin…David Rossi?"

Looking at her sofa and sleeping profiler, "I've grown and changed, Gail. He's grown and changed. We're completely devoted to each other, this relationship and the family we're becoming."

Shaking her head, Gail looked at Erin and then at Dave, who had returned from a grueling eleven day case in Portland a couple hours earlier and had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Erin and Gail to get home. "Your face tells it all. It's written all over it when you look at him. But Erin, he's David Rossi? What about all the antics he's pulled and the headaches he's caused you, what about all the animosity between the two of you?"

"What can I say," Erin told her taking a sip of her tea, "The heart wants what the heart wants and my heart wants David. He brings out the best in me."

Laughing, "The best in you? Erin you two used to fight incessantly. I remember times when you'd call and be so mad at him; I'd have to talk you out of ripping out his heart and feeding it to him through his nose."

"I remember, but things change, people change."

"David Rossi doesn't change, Erin."

"On the contrary he has, we both have and it's mostly for the better, I'm not saying he's perfect, but he's not the same man you knew."

"How so, tell me how it's all changed and why you, my friend are involved with him."

"He brings out the best in me. From the first time I met him over 30 years ago, he made me want to better myself. At the academy he showed me the kind of agent I wanted to be. He was confident, smart, knew his stuff and every trainee wanted to be like him. I wanted to be like him. He taught me a few things back then, helped me become a better agent."

Gail snorted, "He taught you what a selfish, arrogant bastard he was. Erin, he cheated on you and lied to you, he broke your heart."

Shaking her head, "No he didn't…well yes he did, but it was all my doing. I let all the rumors and talks of the great Rossi reputation cloud my thoughts and judgment. I convinced myself he was cheating and he was lying when he told me he wasn't. I found out later that he didn't lie or cheat on me, but he took all the blame, all the crap my friends and I dished out."

"How did he get you to believe he didn't lie or cheat?"

Erin sat back more in her chair, "He didn't, and he never tried. He let me believe whatever I wanted. Andy and Jason told me."

"Andy? Andrew Shepherd? He and Rossi were thick as thieves; one would lie and the other would swear to it." Gail commented. "And don't even talk to me about Jason."

"Gail, Andrew is the Director of the FBI. He's been my mentor and friend for over 20 years. He wouldn't lie to me and he wouldn't lie for David. Plus David might be a lot of things, but he's never been a liar. He tells it like it is even when it hurts. Sure he is tactful about it but he doesn't lie. Jason and David grew apart when David retired, so when Jason told me I knew it was true." Erin looked over when she heard movement; he was only stretching his legs. She didn't want to disturb him. She knew from their earlier conversation he hadn't gotten much sleep the past few days. "Just keep an open mind while you're here. Let his actions show you how much he's changed and for the record, Andy and David are still thick as thieves."

"Okay, Okay. I'll keep an open mind." Curling her feet up under her in the oversized comfy chair, Gail looked over at the sleeping man. "Tell me how you fall in love with him?"

"I had no intentions of falling for him; I told myself I didn't even like David Rossi. As you know we've always fought…a lot, but something was different when he came out of retirement, he was different. He was still the smug arrogant, self-centered bastard, but something had changed. We still clashed, but there was something else. He would flirt when no one was around; I liked it so I started flirting back. Nothing happened, but even when we fought there was less hostility and more playfulness." Erin took a drink of her tea and looked at the sleeping man across the room. "He was there for me at the worst time of my life, when I was in rehab. He came to visit when he was in town. At first I was very cautious about him coming around, I believed he was only there so he could get dirt on me and hold it over me, but the more he came, I began to see he really was trying to be a friend. The more he came, the better I wanted to get. I wanted to stop drinking, to be sober. It was…is hard, but I see things clearer. Life is clearer. Yes I got sober and stay sober for me, but David makes me want to be the best me I can be. To be the best me I can, I have to stay sober."

Gail smiled, "He visited you in rehab and you flirted? What made you fall for him?"

"I'm getting there. When I was released from rehab, David picked me up, took me home and stayed with me until I was ready to be alone, but even when he wasn't there I knew he was just a phone call away, that was Friday. The kids were with me over the weekend and I was fine. I talked to him a couple times, but I didn't see him. I returned to work on Monday, where I had many meetings and things that kept me busy and from seeing him. He'd call to make sure I was okay, but I hadn't seen him since Friday and I missed him. I didn't want to miss him but I did. I knew he was teaching Monday night at the Academy and I'd never seen him teach so I decided to slip into his class and watch. When it was over I waited until the last student left, I went down to talk to him. We talked for a few minutes; then while he was leaning on the desk with his hands in his pockets, I walked over kissed him then walked away."

"You kissed him…You made the first move? I never would've figured that."

Erin laughed, "Neither did he, you should have seen the look on his face. He was on the road the next day, so we texted but didn't really talk. When they came back, he asked me out. We went on a real date, it was nice."

"Where did he take you?" Gail asked.

"To Marcel's it's a nice little romantic place in DC. The food was amazing and David was very good company. We talked and held hands; he pre-ordered me a chocolate soufflé for dessert. He was the perfect gentleman. After dinner we took a private horse and carriage ride through DC, saw all the usual sights they look different at night when you really look at them. We laughed, shared and talked about the sights, our jobs, and anything that came to mind. He wrapped his arm around me; I rested my head on his shoulder and just enjoyed being close. It had been a long time since I felt like a man was interested in me. When he took me home, he opened the door, kissed me goodnight, made sure I was in and the door closed then left. It was a perfect first date. After that we spent as much of our free time together as we could. He invited me to a cigar aficionado event. It was different I actually had a great time. I even smoked a cigar with him." Erin smiled at the memory. "After the show, we walked the convention center holding hands and just being quiet together. He pulled me into a small alcove, where kissed like teenagers. Finally I told him to get a room."

Gail looked at her in complete shock. "You…You wanted to get a room?"

"Yes, I wanted him more than I ever wanted anything. I wanted to feel his skin on mine, his hands and lips all over me. He got us a suite, we spent the entire night making love…okay maybe we weren't making love then, but we were having incredible sex."

"Erin!" Gail softly squealed, "The sex was that good?"

"You asked, and yes the sex was amazing. He was gentle, kind, loving. Making sure I received as much or more pleasure then he. We explored every inch of each other, what we liked and we didn't like, what made us sigh, giggle, moan and scream the others name. It was mind blowing. We left in the morning, but we had a case later that day. It was really hard not to reach over and touch him. On Sunday he planned a wedding for one of his team members. That night we danced, danced and danced more. We tried our best to not let his team know we were seeing each other but I don't think it worked. After that night we were together as often as we could. I introduced him to the kids, we finally let his team know and six months later I was pretty much living with him. I still had my condo, but we spent most of our time at his house."

"How did Jack take it when he found out you were shacking up with Rossi? What about the kids, how do they get along with him?"

"Well you know Jack, he's always been jealous of David. Even when there was nothing between David and I, Jack thought there was. He was sure David would walk away once he got another notch on his bedpost. Jack was completely insane when he found out I was living with him. As for the children, they were cautious at first, but once they got to know him, spending more and more time with us, they came around. Now they adore him and he loves them. Jessie lives with us, while Danny is here when he's home from school and Katie has been known to spent weekends here even though she has her own apartment. Katie told me once David brings out the best in me. She says he makes me want to be a better mother, woman and friend. He brought back the laughter, fun, playfulness. He made me want to smile, sing when I'm happy, and I even dance around the kitchen. The kids noticed all this and they also knew it's because of David."

Erin looked again at the sleeping man, she really wanted him to sleep so she stood, signaling for her friend to follow and they headed to the kitchen. "Have a seat." She told Gail motioning toward the bar stool, "I'm going to start dinner."

"Can I help?" Gail asked.

"Nope, it's pretty much ready all I have to do is heat it up." Erin pulled lasagna out of the freezer. "David made this a couple weeks ago. I'll pop it in the oven, make a salad and whip up a dessert. We can talk while I do this. Would you like some more tea?"

Nodding, "If my memory is correct, Rossi always was a good cook. Go on, tell me when you realized you were in love with Rossi."

Erin thought, getting a far way look in her eyes as she remembered. "Falling in love with him sort of sneaked up on me. He'd been away for almost a month. The team would get home; get off the plane to get right back on it in a couple hours. I really missed him; I missed him so much I physically hurt. I missed the little touches, the looks, being held and his kisses. That man could kiss. I knew then that I'd fallen and I'd fallen hard. Talking and texting helped, but it didn't ease the loneliness or the ache I felt at not being able to hold him."

"You said you started this whole relationship; did you tell him you loved him first also?" Gail asked pouring them both another glass of tea.

"No actually he told me first. I was in meetings all day, he was home for just a couple hours, then back on the plane and off to God knows where. Andy knew about us and at the beginning of our budget meeting he apologized for not being able to give us any time together. About an hour into the meeting Andy got a call and asked me to take a file up to his office. When I got there David was delivering a file also. Shepherd made a way for us to spend a couple minutes together. We hugged a little, kissed a lot. I didn't want to let go, but I knew we didn't have much time. David had to get on the jet and I needed to get back to my meeting. We walked each other to the elevators, I stepped on and as the door closed I thought he said, "I love you, Erin." I wasn't sure I heard him and was really confused. Andy talked to me after the meetings. He asked me if it would be so bad to be loved by David. I told him, no and he asked if I was in love with him. I had to be honest, with him and myself. I was in love with David Rossi me the woman who spent half of her life fighting and despising this man. When he called that night I asked him if he actually said it and if he meant it. He said yes he said it and told me he didn't say things he didn't mean."

"How sweet!" Gail said a little more sarcastic than she planned.

"I know you don't think David and I will work out in the long run, but Gail it will. We're neither one the same people we were all those years ago. You and I have stayed in touch, but David is so different and you promised you'd keep an open mind."

"Keep an open mind about what?" Both looked up to see a drowsy David Rossi coming into the room. Walking over to Erin he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, but not leaving his arms Erin smiled at him. "Welcome home, Amante. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Baby!" Kissing her again then turning to the other woman watching his every move, "Hello, Gail, how are you?

"I'm well, David." She couldn't help but notice how happy Erin looked, or how he hadn't let go of her yet.

Turning back to his wife, "Andy gave us tomorrow, Monday and the weekend off. Promised no cases until Tuesday, do you have any meetings tomorrow?" Erin shook her head, "This weekend is suppose to be a beautiful weekend, not to cold and sunny. What do you say you play hookie tomorrow and Monday, we keep Jessie home from school, throw a suitcase for each and Gail in the car and do something as a family. We could drive down to Hamlet, North Carolina for the Seaboard Festival or even drive the 8 hours to Franklin for the Pumpkin Festival. Jessie mentioned she wanted to go." Not waiting for Erin to answer, he turned to Gail. "What do you says Gail; want to take a road trip? We can leisurely drive there tomorrow, do the festival in Saturday, hang out at the cabin or whatever we want on Sunday and drive back on Monday. "

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Eight hours in a car with you? What woman wouldn't want to do that?"

Erin moved out of Dave's arms, but stood in front of him giving her friend a glare. "You promised. I guarantee it will be fun." She leaned back into her husband turning her head so she could look at him. "I'll give Andy a call; tell him I'm taking tomorrow and Monday off. I think it will be good for all of us and we don't have to take Jessie out of school, tomorrow starts their fall break." Erin left to make her call.

Dave leaned against the counter, "Listen, I know you don't like me and that's fine, but I love Erin and the kids, I only want what's best them. I'm not the same man you knew 30 years ago and Erin's not the same woman. We've grown and changed. You don't have to believe that, but can we agree to at least try to get along this weekend for Erin's sake?"

"She told me you'd changed, I want to believe that. Sure for Erin's sake I'll keep an open mind about you, besides a weekend away paid for by the great David Rossi should be fun." She smiled taking a drink of her beverage.

"Good, now do you know how long the lasagna has been in the oven?" Dave asked.

"Fifteen, twenty minutes."

Erin strolled back into the kitchen, "it's been in more like thirty it still has about forty-five minutes."

"Did you talk to Andy?" Dave questioned.

"Yes, he said to have fun and for you and Gail not to kill each other." Erin chuckled as she stepped up next to her husband, whose arm automatically went around her waist.

Gail watched as Dave and Erin talked, touched and worked on dinner. Everyone turned when they heard a voice, "Dave, your home!" followed by a blur and a teenage Jessie hugging him.

Rossi hugged her back, kissing her on the top of the head. "Hey Kiddo, how was your day?" He asked, as she let go with one arm, but kept the other hooked around his waist.

"It was okay. I got an A on that Business Law test you helped me study for Tuesday night." She told him digging in her back pack for the paper.

"That's great, Jess, but how did David help you Tuesday night, he was out of town?" Erin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You were at the PTA meeting; Dave called because he couldn't reach you on your cell. I asked if he could help me for a minute." Jessie started.

Dave continued the story, "Derek and I were resting in our room so I had time to help. Not a big deal, babe."

"PTA meetings and Rossi helping with homework, what's wrong with this picture?" Gail asked more to herself than anyone else.

"Nothing's wrong with it, Aunt Gail." Jessie said giving her mom's friend a hug. "When's dinner?"

"In about 45 minutes." Dave answered, pulling things out of the cabinet.

"Okay, oh since we don't have school tomorrow, can Amy spend the night?"

"You can ask if she wants to spend the night, or…" Dave looked at Erin and she nodded, "…you could see if she wants to go to North Carolina with us for a few days?"

Jessie looked at her mom, then at Dave. "North Carolina?"

"Well, honey you said you wanted to go to the Pumpkin Festival in Franklin. Dave and I are both off until Tuesday. Gail needs to get to know the David we know and love. Why not take a road trip?" Erin told her trying to gage the child's reaction.

Jessica Strauss smiled, hugged her mom, then Dave. "Oh yeah, we're taking a road trip." She sang as she dance around the kitchen. "I'm going to call Amy, you know her Grandma will want to talk to one of you."

"That's fine, just bring one of us the phone when she's ready." Erin told her daughter.

"She seems pretty excited." Gail commented watching the teen leave. Erin smiled at her friend, but didn't say anything.

/

Gail watched Dave and Erin interact as the night went on. Maybe she had been wrong about him, maybe he had changed. He seemed to love Erin and Jessie. She was positive, if he was this loving with the youngest, he was the same with the older kids. After dinner, Jessie, Amy and Dave cleaned up, while Erin and Gail sat on the back deck talking. When they were finished, Dave opened the patio door and stepped outside, handing Erin a sweater and one for Gail. He leaned down kissed his wife, "It's been a rough week, if you don't mind I'm going to go pack for the weekend, take a shower and go to bed."

"No, Amante, I don't mind. I'll be up in a little while." Erin told him, holding his hand.

Leaning down to kiss her again, then stood. "I told Jessie and Amy we'd leave around 6 AM, and stop for breakfast okay?" Both women nodded. "Good night, Gail." Not waiting for her to answer he, placed his hand on Erin's shoulder, "I love you, Erin." Turned and went inside.

"Wow, if that is the way Rossi is all the time, he has changed." Gail told her. "He's so domesticated and you…you're glowing and all…happy!"

"I told you, he brings out the best in me." Erin said.

"Yeah, but I think you bring out the best in him too." Gail commented as she and her friend sat in comfortable silence.

Erin smiled as she looked out at the deer playing at the edge of the yard, near the wooded area beyond the pool. Life was good and she wanted it to stay that way. She knew they brought out the best in each other.


End file.
